Here we go again
by hashtagHEELx
Summary: Randy and Kelly's relationship is a mess. Their always fighting, breaking up, and getting back together. Their like two magnets, and at the same time water and oil. But has Randy gone too far this time? Is this really the end? A One-shot based on Demi Lovato's 'Here we go again'


"What happened now?" Eve sighed. She was in her apartment sitting on the couch talking on the phone with her best friend, Kelly. Randy and Kelly had gotten into another fight _again_ and Kelly had called her.

"I was on twitter and I guess a fan I follow either retweeted, or they tweeted a picture of Randy going inside his tour bus…..with Aksana." Kelly replied softly. She was trying so hard not to break down in tears. Her and Randy had been together for a year, despite her having left the WWE. Their relationship wasn't the healthiest, and they fought half the time, but she couldn't leave him. Something about him drove her crazy and she just couldn't see herself leaving the man she loved. But all that just made her mad. She was angry with herself for having fallen for a guy she knew was no good. She knew what his reputation was with the divas in the locker room, yet she actually thought she could change him. Stupid.

When Kelly had seen the picture she felt the air being ripped away from her lungs and her heart dropped. How could he do that to her? After everything she had given to him. She confronted him, but of course he denied the whole thing. Kelly had had enough and left their apartment and stayed at a friend's house. Now 3 days later, she was driving back to pick up her things, and what bothered her the most was that she was actually hoping he was there so she could see him.

She tightened her grip on the steering wheel, "I'm just done, Eve. I'm done with him and his bullshit." Eve laughed and she frowned, "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, it just that.. Kel, I've heard you say your 'done' so many times before just to see you sucking facing with Randy the next day," She replied matter-of-factly. Kelly stood quiet for a minute knowing it was true.

"I know but this time I'm serious. I might love him with all my heart, but I have self respect." She said turning the corner, "We're over. As a matter of fact I'm at the apartment right now an-"

"Kelly! Did you just forget what we were talking about? He cheated on you and you're going back to him?" Eve practically yelled in to the phone. Kelly had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"I'm not going for the reasons you're thinking," She said pulling in to the drive way and parking the car, "I came to pick up my things. I'm going to be staying at Heather's until I can find a nice house in Malibu or something." She said pulling a hand threw her now brunette hair.

"Wow, so you really are serious about ending things with Randy." Eve said surprised. They might have gotten in to a lot of fights, but not once did either of them actually do anything like leave.

"Yeah" Kelly trailed off, "I was talking to AJ yesterday and she said Phil and Randy both had to promote the Royal Rumble today so they were going to be going to radio interviews and all that media stuff, which means he's not home right now. I'll call you later I don't want to risk running in to him. Thanks again for always being there for me. You're the best friend anyway could ever ask for." Kelly said smiling as she grabbed her suit case she left in the passenger seat and got out of the car.

"I love you too babe, bye."

Kelly hung up and put her phone in her pocket. She let out the breath she had been holding in and slowly walked up to the door, sliding the key inside and opening it. Once she was inside she looked around and upon noticing no one was there walked inside their bedroom and put the suit case on the bed, opened it, and started putting her stuff inside. Part of her was sad he wasn't there, but a part of her was relieved. Relieved because she knew she was weak for him and who knows if she would've actually left if he was here.

* * *

10 minutes later she put all that could fit inside and zipped up the suit case. There was still some of her clothes and shoes that didn't fit inside which meant she had to come back. Kelly grunted pulling the suit case out the bedroom and made her way to the living room. It was a lot heavier than it looked. Just as she was getting closer to the door her back bumped in to something…or someone.

She turned around quickly only to come face to face with none other than Randy Orton. He was wearing basketball shorts with a hoodie that hugged his body perfectly. Her mind was running wild with memories of them being together intimately and she almost had to force herself from not reaching up to him and kissing him. She reminded herself that this was the man that had cheated on her, that had said he loved her so many times only to hurt her. With that last thought in mind she composed herself and found the strength that she needed.

"There's still a few of my things in the bedroom, but I can't take the rest right now because I have to meet up with someone in 20 minutes. I'll have someone come by tomorrow to pick it up so we don't have to see each other," She said looking around keeping her eyes on anything but him. "I got to go now. Bye." She said fast and tired to walk past him.

He grabbed her by the arm pulling her back and stared at her intently. "Don't do this. I don't want you to leave, and even though you don't want to admit it, you don't want to leave either." He said. Yes he had fucked up again, but he didn't want to lose her. She was everything to him.

"It's not worth it anymore, Randy. We're both completely different people. I'm not getting any younger. I want to be in a committed relationship, and I don't think I can have that with you. I think it's best if we both go our separate ways, after all we both know our relationship isn't good for either of us. Now you're free to sleep with anyone you want without having to hide it afraid someone might find out and tell your girlfriend." She said wincing at her last sentence. It hurt her to even think about another girl being with him.

Randy laughed bitterly, "I already told you I was drunk Kelly. I didn't know what I was doing, I thought she was you! Just….Stop. C'mon babe," He said grabbing her hand. She yanked it away.

"No Randy!" She snapped, "I don't know if I can do this. It's been like this for a whole fucking year and I can't let you hurt me anymore. I have something called dignity, and I'm not going to let everyone laugh behind my back about how a fucking idiot I am for going back to you only to have you fuck god knows who. We're done." She said more confident than ever. She brushed past him and walked right in front of the door and stopped. Kelly was proud of herself for not letting her temptations get the better of her.

The door wasn't even halfway open when it was shut closed again. Randy turned Kelly around and pushed her against the wall. Kelly looked up at him shocked and confusion evident on her face.

"R-Randy, what are you do-" Randy kissed her cutting her off. She felt all the will power leave from her body and gave in wrapping her arms around his neck. Their lips moved perfectly together in a lustful, heated make-out session.

Kelly jerked her head back, breaking the kiss. Her lips still mere inches away from his. "Why do you keep doing this to me," She breathed against his mouth.

Randy brushed his lips against her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Because I love you, and you're mine," Before moving them down to her neck and sucking the skin there. He put his hands on the back of her thighs, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his torso and he walked inside the bedroom closing the door.

* * *

Randy was wide awake looking up at the ceiling. He turned around and looked at Kelly who was sound asleep under the covers. She didn't deserve everything he put her through. He looked back up and thought about their fucked up relationship.

It seemed like they had more fights than they did good times together. It was always for some stupid reason, except this time when he really did mess up. Kelly didn't only make him feel things no other women could emotionally, but also physically. The noises she made, her soft little moans she let out that he never heard before and made him go crazy, the things she'd do, her body, everything about her.

There were times when he, himself, thought it was officially over too. But just the thought of another man being all over her was enough to put him back to his senses, which always brought them back here. She was his, and he was hers.

Their relationship might consist of fighting, but that just meant that they really cared for each other. What couple didn't have ups and downs. It wasn't like their entire one year relationship was just arguments. They had their good times. Randy loved Kelly and he wouldn't change what they had for anything. It was complicated and everyone might not understand it, but they did and that's all that he cared about.

The sound of the radio blaring next door took Randy out of his thoughts. He looked over at his own alarm clock and saw that it was 5 o'clock in the morning. It was time for sleep. He turned to his side sprawling his arm over Kelly's waist. He kissed his way up from her back to her shoulder and nuzzled his chin in the crook of her neck. He began to doze off as the faint sound of the music from the neighbor's alarm clock lingered in the room.

_And I know that I should say goodbye_  
_But it's no use_  
_Can't be with or without you!_  
_Oh oh_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_  
_I swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_Should've known better than trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_  
_Something about you is so addictive_  
_We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know_  
_'Cause here we go go go again, again, here we go again_

* * *

**This had been eating at me for a while now so I finally wrote it down and here it is! I just love Randy/Kelly as a couple. I've just always had a thing for you know the bad boy falling for the good girl type. This is my first one-shot and it would be grately appreciated if you guys let me know how I did so I can see if I can write more one-shots. I hope you guys liked it! **


End file.
